The present disclosure is directed toward synchronizing data between an external computer and a mobile communication device. In the field of mobile communications, it is common for a mobile device and a fixed device to employ mirrored databases. Such databases include, but are not limited to, contacts databases, message databases and calendar databases. In general, a first database may be stored on a server containing a first set of data, and a second database may be stored on a mobile communication device containing a second set of data. Either database may be completely or partly inclusive of the other database. Where the data stored in one database is expected to mirror the data stored in the other database, it is desirable to update the outdated database expeditiously and efficiently.